The Price for Triple Counter
by Saniwa
Summary: Fuji is going to show Ryoma that his triplecounter is not only powerful but also EXPENSIVE! [FujiRyo with hints of Fujicest, OishiEiji, InuiKai, TezuX] Ch 3 is UP finally
1. PART I 'The Deal'

**Disclaimer**: Last night I checked they were not for sale on eBay.

**Summary**: Fuji was going to show Ryoma that his triple-counter was not only powerful but also EXPENSIVE spoiler eps. 63-64

**Pairings**: FujiRyo (now), more to come…

**Warning**: shounen-ai, craziness, silliness, and slight OOC…

"…" speak _italic_ – flashback **_italicbold_** – thought

----------------------------------------------------------------

**-PART I – The Deal-**

Ryoma was speechless or to be exact breathless after seeing Fuji's last triple counter.

_**Hakugei**!_

Magically, the ball bounced back to its original position; back to its server's clutch. Somehow, the tensai who was standing proudly on the court pulled an ace out of his sleeve using the wind which was blowing breezily. Everyone was at the same state as him, shocked in awe, when Fuji finally revealed his true abilities. Even Tezuka-buchou couldn't stop twitching since he realized that the smiling tensai never ever used any of his triple counters when he was against the captain. But that led not only him but also the others into a question.

**_Why was Fuji showing all his triple-counter now?_**

Was it to show their freshman prodigy, who was sitting as Seigaku's bench coach, that he still has to work a lot more just to catch up with the other prodigy? As the tensai once said to boy wonder, _boku ni katsu no wa mada hayai yo_(1). They were partly right; however what they didn't know was a deal between the two tennis prodigies a week ago!

-------------------------------------------------

_Fuji was the only one left in the locker room after practice that day. The older boy was buttoning his shirt with his back facing Ryoma. _

_Perfect, Ryoma thought. "Fuji-senpai."_

_Fuji turned around only to see the shorter boy with hands in his pocket leaning against the changing room door. _

"_Hmm… What is it, Echizen?" He was still smiling as usual despite the fact they were alone in the locker room with Ryoma blocking the only exit. Yup, the tensai never felt intimidated in any situation with anyone. _

"_I want to talk to you!"_

_Fuji smiled even wider, "You surprise me, Echizen! I'd never thought you're the one who make the first move!" _

_Ryoma twitched, "Don't get the wrong idea, Fuji-senpai!"_

_Fuji gave him a confused look, "Eh, so you're not going to ask me for a date." _

_The boy wonder snapped, "NO!" Fuji didn't even wince. **Not even in million years**, Ryoma added mentally._

_"Souka… Well, it couldn't be helped then", he made a hurtful look which made Ryoma twitched even more. "I thought you'd like me more than just a senpai ne!"_

_Ryoma gritted his teeth, "Fuji-senpai stops playing will you! This is serious!"_

_"Joudan… joudan…" He made a hand stopping his angry kouhai, "So, what do you want to say to me, Echizen?"_

_Calming himself, Ryoma then continued, "I'm still thinking about our unfinished match back then (2)."_

_"Saa… and what do you want then?" Fuji still maintained his usual smile though inside he was already smirking evilly. He knew what his kouhai was feeling and going to say next. But he decided to play the boy a little more. After all this might be a good chance for him to achieve his goal._

_"I'm not satisfied with it!" **BINGO**, Fuji thought. "And I want to have a rematch with you." **Correct again!** "However…" Ryoma looked up at the older boy with an odd gleam in his eyes, "I want to see your last triple counter. Inui-senpai said you never used it before." _

_**Because that was unnecessary**, Fuji thought. However, this made a train of evil schemes in Fuji's mind stopped. **Well, that was unexpected.** "Saa… what are you up to, Echizen-kun?" Blue eyes opened and gazed at golden ones._

_Ryoma flinched a bit because of Fuji's slightly seductive tone all of the sudden. Now he started to feel anxious of being alone with Fuji in a deserted locker room. Collecting all his guts, he stared back at the tensai, "That's my own business, Fuji-senpai." Fuji didn't even show a trace of being offended, "So, are you going to do my favor or not?"_

_There was a beat of silence before, "And what will you give to me?"_

_Another silence._

"_Gi-give to you?" Golden eyes widened._

_"Yes, give to me, in return. You're not expecting this for free, are you Echizen-kun!" Fuji smiled ever so sweetly._

_Ryoma gulped, he should have known this would be coming. If you're going to have a deal with a devil there must be some sort of payment. "Anything you want." BAD ANSWER! "As long as it's not something that dangerous, embarrassing, and deadly." he added hurriedly._

_"Unfortunately, Echizen-kun, the only payment I'll receive from you was… a kiss or a date…"_

_Ryoma stepped backward since Fuji was approaching him with a predatory grin. "A… a kiss…date?!"_

_"…or both?"_

_"Na-nani?" BOTH, Ryoma's mind screaming in alert._

_"Well, since you are asking two favors from me right?" Fuji stated as a matter of fact._

_"Two? But I just want to see…" Ryoma's word was cut when he recalled all his previous words. **SHIMATTA! He's right! I was asking Fuji-senpai two favors (3)**. He frowned inwardly because of his stupidity._

_"Saa… I see you've realized it then!" which didn't go unnoticed by the piercing blue orbs. _

_Ryoma eyed the smiling tensai who was just standing a foot from him warily. **A kiss might not be TOO dangerous but a DATE. A DATE with Fuji Syusuke, the most manipulative and sadist person ever existed!** He was sure that this was going to be the end of his life. But his pride, which never ever allowed him to go down for any kind of challenges, won. "Betsuni." Ryoma tugged down his cap lower than usual. _

_"Great, deal then!" Fuji clasped his hand in cheerfulness before leaning down to the shorter boy, "Can I get my initial payment now?"_

_"No-not now…," **Ma… ma… since when Echizen Ryoma stuttered**, Fuji thought. **The boy was just too cute sometimes. Omoshiroi! **He was definitely going to enjoy this! "Right after you showed me your last triple counter."_

"_Aa… give and take, I see!" **Ryoma… Ryoma… he didn't know what his word has just gotten himself into**, Fuji thought evilly. "Well, then, I'll show it to you in the next tournament."_

_"The Hyoutei tournament?" Fuji smiled in affirmative, Ryoma hurriedly reached for the door desperately wanting to get out from the room and being as far as humanly possible from Fuji. "Ja, Fuji-senpai." _

_Boy wonder tried his best not to run like a frightened rabbit in front of Fuji though it was useless since the tensai already saw a spark of fear and worried in usual fierce golden eyes. _

"_Ja, Ryoma-kun", he answered even though Echizen was long gone. Fuji couldn't wait for the next tournament. He always got what or who he wanted because he was the tensai, Fuji Syusuke. And he was going to show his newest little prey that his triple counter alone was not only powerful but also EXPENSIVE…_

_Meanwhile, on his way back home, Ryoma was thinking hard how to counter the tensai's plan on their future date. Surely, his 'little' deal with Fuji wouldn't cause any serious damage. Unfortunately, boy wonder didn't know that SOON a total chaos and disaster were going to happen to everyone because of this! _

----------------------------------------------------------------

(1) You're still not able to beat me yet (something like that; I got this when I was watching the chibi eps)

(2) Yup, the one in the rain (GRR… why did Ryuzaki-sensei stop it! I want to see its continuation…)

(3) I believed minna could guess what they are.

Shimatta – Crap or Shit

Omoshiroi – Interesting

Betsuni – Fine/Whatever/Nothing

Kouhai – Lower classman

Next Chapter: PART II – The Chaos -

A/N: My crazy idea about why did Fuji use his triple counter against Jirou? And why did Echizen insist to be Seigaku's bench coach during Hyoutei tournament? Yay, FujiRyo, my other fave pairing. This pairing has been fighting in my head with TezuRyo and finally tonight Fuji won. So, I could finish this first part. Review minna so Fuji could win again next time against Tezuka. 


	2. PART II 'The Chaos'

**Disclaimer: **Nop, Konomi-sensei still not selling it on eBay.

**Summary: **Fuji was going to show Ryoma that his triple-counter was not only powerful but also EXPENSIVE!!! spoiler eps. 63-64

**Pairings: **FujiRyo with hints of Fujicest, OishiEiji, InuiKai, Tezu? (mostly all my fave pairs)

**Warning: **shounen-ai, craziness, silliness, and slight OOC…

"…" speak _italic_ – flashback** _italicbold_ – **thought

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS:**

**For Mercury Angel II, RoYale, RuByMoOn17, Gia and KagomeGirl21: **I'm so glad that you all enjoyed reading my story. Thank you and here's the update. Hope you'll like this part too!

**For DnKS-giRLs: **Yup, that's Fuji for you. Thank you and yes, I will keep on writing too because I love you all as well.

**For firedraygon97: **Of course Fuji can call him Ryoma-kun right? Hehehe… And here's the update! More craziness…

**For Hirame:** Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it since you're one of my fave authors! I did have some difficulties on uploading stories but somehow it was fixed. Don't worry I'll be waiting for your story!

**For ZL: **You're welcome! And thank you for liking the story; yeah, I do like the Thrill Pair as much as TezuRyo. Don't worry; I'm intending to finish this fic because I know your feeling as well. Some very good FujiRyo either frozen or discontinued, though I MIGHT not updating this for the time being since I'll be gone to another city with my friend just hope she'll spare me some time to update ne. Thanks again for FujiRyo community link.

**For Akina Tsukana: **You've been wondering about that too huh? Yeah when I watched it for the first time suddenly this idea popped up in my head. I just hope I don't spoil the story to you! sweatdrop

**For Craze: **Hora, my dear friend, wanna know what Ryoma has gotten himself into? Find out in this chapter!

**NOW ON TO THE STORY, SHALL WE?**

**--------------------------------------**

**-PART II – The Chaos-**

Fuji Syusuke wasn't easy to get interested. Indeed he has various yet unusual hobbies; such as collecting cacti, torturing people, and taking pictures to humiliate others, but all of them were still on a term of 'hobby'. They were just things that could fill his spare time or get rid of light boredom out of him. Therefore, if there was something or someone that could attract him more than it supposed to be; he wouldn't let it go. For example was Yuuta, his younger brother, he was so fun to tease and has a very unique kind of personality which preventing him from getting bored at all.

But after his brother (somehow) managed to slip away from his hand; he shifted his attention to people around him. Almost all of his teammates, classmates, and even strangers have tasted Fuji Syusuke's weird sense of humor. But still the tensai felt unsatisfied with every torture he cast upon others.

That was before Echizen Ryoma came to Seigaku and shook up his whole existence. Ever since he saw the younger boy toying Arai with a dusty racquet, he has been keeping his eyes on the younger boy because he knew Ryoma was the one he has been looking for all this time. The boy has awakened predatoriness…

_**Hmm… you're mine!**_

…competitiveness…

**_I have to put some distance between us. You catch up really fast._**

…and sadistic side within him stronger than ever.

**_Why don't you try it by yourself? _**(insert evil chuckle here)

Strangely, he didn't have any desire to hurt or break the younger boy; just say it was kind of the same feeling he has for Yuuta. But this time was slightly different, this time it was stronger, darker, and more possessive. What made it even more different was; there was a great love involved.

He was more assured about his feeling after their duel on the rain. He never felt as thrilled as ever before in his life. GOD, he loved it… A LOT. He wondered what else the younger boy could awake on him if they spent more time… together. Fuji couldn't even imagine it.

So, when Ryoma came to him asking for some favor; he couldn't believe his own luck. He had planned some wonderful ideas to conquer the boy. However, he has to change those since Ryoma was up to something and he was going to play along with it!

**_It would be more fun if you win someone's game where he thought he was the one who has control_**, Fuji thought evilly.

That's why he didn't mind showing the boy (or even the world) his triple-counter. Heck, he didn't mind at all because according to his plan what would come up next was priceless.

------------------------------------

Ryoma was too deep in his thought to notice the smiling tensai was already standing right in front of him. Apparently, the match has finished in a blink of eye. Even though the opponent was a strong player from Hyotei with his specialty in volley still he was not something for the tensai.

"What do you think about the game?" Fuji was smiling as usual to hide his building excitement for what would happen next.

"Mada Mada, right?" Ryoma said casually also hiding his excitement (though it was a different kind from Fuji's).

"Saa… so I can have my initial payment then." And before even Ryoma could register the meaning of Fuji's question. The tensai titled his head to the side before leaning down and planting his lips on Ryoma's firmly.

Cheers and applauds from Seigaku crowd were ceased because of this, Fuji Syusuke's lips were on Echizen Ryoma's. Because Fuji was kissing boy wonder in front of the spectators, their teammates, rival teams… everyone.

Ryoma was too shocked to even react as minutes passed when finally Fuji's lips left his and went back to its usual innocent mode. Ryoma only could blink owlishly…

"What do you think you are doing?" Ryoma snapped angrily at the older boy when he finally had regained all his consciousness back.

"Hmm… I just take what I deserved."

"That's NOT on the deal." Ryoma said through his clenched teeth.

"Ara… but it was you who said I could do it now?"

"I didn't say you…could…" but Ryoma stopped…

"_**Right after you showed me your last triple counter." **_

"_**Right after you showed me…"**_

…and frowned…

"_**Right after…"**_

…as his own words echoing in his mind over and over again. He cursed the sadist tensai and all his deadly traps. But the urge to kill himself was stronger since he wasn't being careful with his words.

**_3… 2… _**Fuji was waiting for the real fun to begin **_1…_**

"YOU…" but before Ryoma could throw any single suitable curses to the boy in front of him a loud shriek could be heard behind him.

"UNYAAAAAA… FUJIIIII…"

_**There you go!**_

Eiji's shocked expression was amusing. His blue eyes were as size of dinner plate while his index finger was pointing accusingly at the two prodigies in front him, "HOW YOU… WHEN YOU… ARRGGHHH!" The acrobatic player clutched his head tightly trying to mutter the right words while Fuji was just smiling even wider; he knew the real chaos has begun.

"Fu… Fuji…" even Inui was speechless.

(00) This was his teammates' expression except Tezuka who was still ('') expressionless as usual though his left eyebrows twitched up a little.

"Yes…"

"Since when you and Ochibi are DATING?!" spat Eiji (finally) as loud as he could.

Ryoma stood up and turned around facing the loud redhead, "WE ARE NOT DATING!!!" He glared the deadliest which made his senpai shrieked and hid behind his doubles partner.

"Echizen." Tezuka demanded angrily, "Explain this!"

Ryoma was going to say to his captain everything but he stopped knowing at full he was the one who started it… **_but that crazy Fuji IS the one who MADE things WORSE!_**

However before Ryoma could mutter any explanation, Fuji already put a hand on his shoulder, "Ryoma-kun here is just shy to admit his true feeling." before leaning down and whispering huskily on his ear which made him jerked away from the tensai, "Right, Ryoma-kun?"

Eiji took Fuji's bait, "HOH, so Ochibi here is in SELF-DENIAL nya?" He wagging his finger to their baby boy, "Ck… ck… it's not good to be like that, Ochibi!"

"I AM NOT IN SELF-DENIAL!" Ryoma screamed from the top of his lung to clear his senpai's mind; however he was ignored by the redhead.

"UNYA… FUJI… You're great nya!" He gave his best friends two thumbs up, "You succeed on wooing Ochibi nya! I thought no one can do it since Inui said Ochibi here is asexual like Tezuka nya!"

**_ASEXUAL?!_** Everyone's eyes widened.

Eiji was really really didn't know that his words only made things far worse than before with Tezuka's and Ryoma's death glare were directed to him, Inui has a slight twitch on his face since Eiji had mentioned his name, and Momo did his best to suppress his laughter from his captain; however the redhead was as oblivious as ever while still congratulating Fuji for his 'success'.

"Say, how about we go on a date together?" Eiji grabbed the-still-stunned-with-everything Oishi on the arm, "You and Ochibi can go with Oishi and I on our next date! DOUBLE DATE NYA! It'd be FUN… FUN… NYAAA!"

"E-Eiji…"

"Saa…"

"KI…KU…MA…RU…" Tezuka was trembling with anger.

"HOI… Does Tezuka-buchou want to join too?" Tezuka's eyes widened, "Eto… you don't have any date right? Eto… are you gay or straight buchou?" the stoic captain was already rubbing his temple, "So we can find a boy or a girl first." He turned his attention to Fuji, "NYA FUJI… You can find someone for Tezuka too, right… RIGHT?"

"Don't worry, Eiji. Just leave it to me!"

"HOY… HOY… It settles then! It's a TRIPLE DATE NYA!!!"

With this Momo couldn't hold back his laughter anymore. He was clutching his stomach laughing maniacally. Oishi realized that their captain was on a verge of breaking his sanity. Something very very bad might happen if Eiji carried on his babble. He pulled his boyfriend away from Fuji however this sudden act made his front pressed against Eiji's ass. Oishi's face turned redder than his lover's hair and he gulped.

"Ne, Oishi… what you are all red?"

"I…O… Um…" Eiji's simple and innocent question made him uneasy.

"Daijobu ka?" Eiji tilted his head to the side, "Ne, you look like Kaidoh when I saw him out of the locker room one day…"

Inui dropped his precious notebook and Momo stopped laughing because of this.

"What do you mean, Eiji-senpai?"

"Are… I saw Kaoru-chan was all red just like Oishi now. And when I asked him about that he was just ignoring me." The redhead pouted, "And when I came into the locker there was just only Inui…"

"Kikumaru!" Inui, Oishi, and Tezuka said in unison stopping him from making more destruction.

However Momo didn't give up easily since it was a good opportunity to humiliate that annoying mamushi. He thought hard putting his senpai's words and a slight pinkness on Inui's cheeks together. Finally he got it and soon he was rolling with laughter. "HAHAHAHA… Don't know that coming! Wahaha… who would guess that Mamu- WAHAHAHA… Mamushi… Mamushi…" He was grinning from ear to ear while searching for his eternal rival. **_I am so going to tease him to death… HAHAHAHA…_**

But Kaidoh was no where in sight, apparently he has ran away for his life. Even though it meant that he had to sacrifice his dignity in front of his biggest enemy.

Fuji only chuckled softly into his hand though inside he was extremely pleased with the result he got. The disaster which has occurred just because of a single kiss. Plus that kiss was also a sign of his possession on boy wonder in front of everyone. Echizen Ryoma was belong to him, Fuji Syusuke.

Tezuka was going to kill those two; captain or not he didn't care anymore. "100 LAPS around the court for Kikumaru, Momoshiro, and Inui. Fuji you can do 200!"

Loud frustrated groans were heard from Eiji and Momo while Inui was just adjusting his glasses.

Tezuka tried to calm himself; he still has a match to play after all, "Echizen."

Ryoma tugged down his cap and was about going to follow his captain but a pair of arm caught him and took his cap off before pulling him into another kiss. This time it was more intense with a tongue involved licking his lip, asking for an entrance.

"That's it!" Ryoma broke away from the older boy before Fuji could have more fun. "Just forget about our deal! I don't want any rematch with you!" Boy wonder snatched his cap from the tensai and walked away towards his captain who was waiting for him with arms crossing in front of his chest all the time glaring dangerously at the tensai.

"I don't know you're interested in Echizen as well, Tezuka?" Fuji opened his blue eyes glaring back into hazel ones.

"That's 300 LAPS tomorrow, Fuji!"

With that said the captain escorted a quite flushed boy wonder away from the crowd for warming up. (No, this is not TezRyo fic). Fuji was still fixing his eyes on the two retreating figure.

**_I won't give up, Tezuka. Even it is you who are standing on my way._**

--------------------------------------------

Yuuta, who was watching all the commotion from a safe place, just shaking his head in disbelief seeing his aniki did something crazy like that. Even though he has known his older brother for years; his aniki never failed to surprise him. He has seen the rare gleam in those piercing blue eyes directed to Echizen.

He pitied the boy, REALLY! Because there was nothing in this world could stop his aniki from getting what he wanted. He was sure that the freshman sooner or later would fall to his aniki's hand and never able to escape. His aniki was even more determined than that time with Mizuki. He needed all his family's help just to stop his aniki from killing his manager.

He just hoped that the boy wouldn't struggle too much. It was for everyone's sake since his aniki was the type who would become more eager if there was more fun in it. And they didn't want to know what could happen if his aniki was very into something. Yuuta sighed worriedly.

-owari(?)-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-GO DOWN!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-GO DOWN!

-

-

-

-

-

-

Fuji: You're kidding right! (a knife in his hand) I'm not done with MY Ryoma-kun yet!

May: Joudan! Joudan! (put hands up to save her life) I'm just doing this to play with the readers just like you want.

Fuji: Saa… I see. So do you think they will realize it's not finish yet?

May: Well, only those who are going to review this story!

Fuji: Saa… it's a good tactic! Nice! (smile)

May: That's why **REVIEW** minna! And I'll try to update ASAP the next installment: PART III –The Fall-

Fuji: what's it all about?

May: Eto…

Fuji: Tell me! (blue eyes snap opened)

May: (shrieks in fear) Fi-fine! You'll get what you want and strangely it is Ryoma who makes the first move… again

Fuji: (smile) I see… that's so nice of you Neuma-san (pats author's head). I'm going to look for Ryoma then, Ja!

May: (sigh) fyuh… I'm saved!


	3. Just a note

Hi minna, this is not a chapter but an Author's note. Gomen nasai! Since I've been receiving reviews about some urgent questions.

**Xiaoj, izen, and S.R.**: Why didn't you mention Hyotei's reaction?

**May:** To tell you the truth; at the beginning I was going to write Hyotei players reaction as well. However, I was going to go to other cities for more than a week and 120 percent I wouldn't be able to update this fic. On the other hand, I had promised an update to several people who wanted to see its continuation badly. So, I modified my 70 percent typed original version into the second chapter. The original version itself was longer and has more pairings: FujiRyo with hints of Fujicest, OishiEiji, InuiKai, Tezu, AtoJi, ToriShisi, and OshiGaku.

A short spoiler of it: Tezuka humiliated Atobe and vice versa meanwhile Jirou humiliated all his teammates, Oshitari and Gakuto teased the innocent Ootori and Shisido teased the other Hyotei doubles players back.

So, if is there any of you who want to read it, I can send it to you. Just send me e-mail or say it in your review. However, minna have to give me time since it isn't finished yet. And I won't change the second chapter with the original one since it wouldn't change the story at all. The plot will remain the same.

**Yoshikochan:** What about the triple date?

**May:** Honestly, I didn't intend to write the triple date at first. However, it was such a nice idea. I'd write it if minna don't mind some extra craziness, silliness, and torture. But the problem is I don't know who I have to pair Tezuka with. Because if it's TezuMomo for sure all TezuFuji, MomoRyo, and TezuRyo fans will kill me. So, any idea, minna? Note that some usual partners for Tezuka were taken already. 0.0

**Krys**: Why isn't it a TezuRyo fic?

**May:** Gomen... but FYI I love TezuRyo so much (to death even) as much as I love FujiRyo. However, I have written some TezuRyo fics so I decided it's time to write my first FujiRyo fic. Don't worry I'll carry on writing more TezuRyo and FujiRyo.

**RoYaLe**: Is there more messy love triangle?

**May:** Hahaha... YES there will be more for sure (gomen can't hold back my sadistic side for FujiRyo and TezuRyo) However, sadly and gladly this is FujiRyo fic.

**DNA strand:** What Ryoma was so angry about?

**May:** Haven't you heard that anger is denial? Oops, can't tell you more. No spoiler!

**Izen:** What Fuji has planned next?

**May:** Well, he will... 'plak'

Fuji: Sorry, my friend. 'hits author with a vase' but I can't let you spoil the fun ne!

May: 'lays unconsciously on the floor'

Fuji: What am I going to do next? Saa... That is for me to know/do and for you to guess/wait, izen. 'chuckles evilly'

**Mercury Angel II**: Why do many people think of Fuji as a dark person?

**May:** Well, since it's Fuji's true nature. Hehehe... Do you know that once in anime, Fuji said, "I'd like to see people suffer even more," you got the idea right!

**ZL:** Does Tezuka like Ryoma in this one?

**May:** Um... he er... 'looks worriedly at Fuji'

**Fuji: **He doesn't like my Ryoma, does he?

**May: **'still speechless'

**Fuji:** Right, Tezuka? 'blue eyes opened, gleaming dangerously'

**Tezuka**: 'silent'

**May:**

**Yoshikochan:** Do you realize that you used too many exclamation marks?

**May:** Really!

**Ryoma:** Mada Mada Dane.

**May: **OMG, I did. There were 15 or more. Gomen, I'll pay attention to this next time so the craziness can have more impact ne!

**All the reviewers:** Update soon?

**May:** Unfortunately, I'm going to update my TezuRyo fic first. However, I have done 85 percent of chapter three. So as soon as I have updated my other fics, I will post the next chapter SOON.

For **some1, moonrainty, S.R., f ( ), izen, xiaoj, DnKS-giRLs, RoYale, aNiMePeRfEcT, ZL, RuByMoOn17, Mercury Angel II, xxSNOWxxDROPxx, Krys, Gia, jia, hagane, yoshikochan, Craze Izumi, and DNA strand **thank you so much for the review. All the positive and negative comments would make this fic better/crazier in the future.

Ja, **MaY**


	4. PART III 'The Fall'

**Disclaimer: **The bisshies are still playing tennis right? Then POT is definitely not mine.

**Summary: **Fuji is going to show Ryoma that his triple-counter is not only powerful but also EXPENSIVE!

**Pairings: **FujiRyo, OishiEiji, InuiKai

**Warning: **shounen-ai, craziness, silliness, and slight OOC…

"…" talk _italic_ – flashback** _italicbold_ – **thought

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER (KISSESHUGSCOOKIES) YOU ALL ARE TEH BEST. I uploaded a chpater before saving them (again). Sorry for spamming. MAY**

* * *

His dad always said that he was an arrogant brat with pride the size of Mexico, not that his idiotic father knew where Mexico was. That one day, his pride would be the end of him. And sooner or later his pride would drag him into something that he would regret it forever. Ryoma always noted down that he'd rather die than have to admit it, and his Oyaji could wait until the end of this world for that to happen. However right now, Ryoma must admit that his crazy dad was right. 

**_Hell, he is damn right._ **

He didn't know what he had gotten himself into. First, he had made a deal with Fuji Syusuke, an incarnation of a devil. It was all because of his pride who always wanted to prove he was better than anyone else in tennis. He wanted to beat the annoying, irritating yet invincible tensai along with his powerful triple-counter. However, a rational part of him said **_How come you counter some attacks which your eyes haven't ever witnessed before?_ **

So, he went to Inui-sempai for this matter, hoping that he could get any piece of information from Seigaku's data bank. But no such luck since even the crazy data collector didn't know what kind of attack Fuji's last triple counter was.

In the end, he decided to do the last possible way for him. He was going to challenge the tensai straight on the face. He was going to know it from Fuji directly before challenging the tensai for a rematch.

However, the outcome of his supposedly 'harmless' deal was a total disaster. It was terrifying, a horror. He couldn't look at Fuji in the eyes for days; he was afraid that the tensai might want something else from him… such a date. He didn't know what had he done for having Fuji's full attention fixed on him as Inui said this was a phenomenon since Fuji was never as interested like this before, not that Ryoma was proud of it.

In fact, it scared the hell out of him. Luckily, his captain was still protecting him from the predatory tensai. Every time Fuji managed on cornering him, Tezuka would make the tensai run 20 laps around the court before Fuji could even say a word to him.

"I'll talk to Fuji about this," Tezuka sighed when one day Ryoma said or rather admitted his anxiousness of Fuji to the captain. The taller boy stood up and patted Ryoma on the head. Boy wonder blushing slightly, "Just make no more bet with Fuji after this. He can make your life suffer much more than Inui or anyone else." Ryoma could only nod as he was still trying to register what Tezuka just did.

That was a day before Tezuka left for Germany. And from that time there would only be mild-mannered sempais (Oishi and Kawamura), eager and equally crazy sempais (Kikumaru and Momo), another sadist sempai (Inui), and I-don't-want-to-involve-in-this sempai (Kaidoh). None of them could save him from Fuji, not even Ryuzaki-sensei who was just saying 'GOOD LUCK' to him.

**_What the hell!_ **

It seemed that no one would ever want to cross the tensai's path or trap in the crossfire because they were afraid for their dear life.

However, what happened next surprised him. Fuji didn't do anything to him after Tezuka's departure. Everything was going on as usual. No courting, cornering, or anything from the older boy which made Ryoma worry even more. Was it because Tezuka had spoken to Fuji to leave him alone? However, judging Fuji's character, he wouldn't listen to anyone. Not even Tezuka. This led him into a conclusion. The tensai might up to something else, something which was far more dangerous. Ryoma gulped and prayed to God that he would still able to celebrate his 13th birthday.

And all of the sudden all his sempais started changing. They were behaving way weird, unlike their usual selves. As Kikumaru-sempai and Momo-sempai stopped glomping him, Oishi and Kawamura gave him a pitying look every time they have an opportunity to do so but would look away if he noticed it, and Inui thanked him for providing more data about Fuji.

There was something really big going on here with Fuji as the /evil/ mastermind. Ryoma was extremely sure of that. And he hated it, a lot.

Because of this he started having a dream about Fuji and strangely along with his triple counter as well for days. Though he had said to the older boy that he didn't want a rematch anymore; he couldn't erase the memory of that amazing match from his head. His pride once again was overpowering him with such weird feeling of arrogance and competitiveness.

**_You aren't saying that you're afraid of losing from him, aren't you?_**

_NO!_

**_Then what are you waiting for? Ask him for a rematch._**

_But… but… the price for it… Ryoma bit his lower lip because of an inner battle in his mind._

**_Are you afraid that you'll fall for him?_**

_Am not!_

**_HA! So that's what you're truly afraid for._**

_AM NOT!_

**_Have you admitted your fall?_**

_SHUT UP! FINE. I'll do it. I'll ask a rematch with him. Satisfied?_

And that was why today, he found himself standing in a street tennis court with Fuji on the other side.

"I want you to use all of your triple-counter, Fuji-sempai," said boy wonder while pointing his racquet at the older boy.

Our resident tensai was just smiling and making an innocent look, "Yadda, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma twitched and glared, "You will do…"

"You said 'I want to have a rematch' but you didn't say 'I want a rematch with your triple counter in it'," Fuji stated sweetly, "They both have different price, Ryoma-kun."

The younger boy was shuddering in anger, "FINE. What do you want then in return?" **_Why the hell on earth did I say that? _**

Fuji's smiled turn into a smirk, "If you lost Ryoma-kun, I want you to wear clothes that I specially pick for you for our date. That's the price for my triple-counter this time."

Ryoma was dead, he knew it, by the time he knew Fuji Syusuke; the older boy would be the end of him. He sensed something very dangerous from a gleam in those his eyes. But his pride didn't allow him to back down. Not at time like this.

"FINE. It's not like I'll lose to you," Ryoma glared the deadliest he could though his heart was thumping so hard inside his chest.

"Saa… such a confident, Ryoma-kun," Fuji's smiled widened.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I love it."

"Enough of this. Just start the game already." **_NO, don't be angry. If you lose your cool now; you'll definitely lose._**

"Saa… shall we?" Fuji spun his racquet and he got the right to serve first, "We'll have a one set match. Fuji to serve."

"And now Ryoma-kun, I'll start with my disappearing serve. Let's see whether you can return it or not," Fuji said with clear amusement in his voice and his eyes wide opened, gazing sharply into Ryoma's.

And boy wonder never ever felt so unsure before in his life.

* * *

Ryoma was a curios boy. 

But not for others' business, it was for anything which was related to him. He wouldn't give a damnabout someone's plan for another but he couldn't stand what someone was planning for him and he didn't have a clue about it. That was what Fuji Syusuke knew about Echizen Ryoma. And he was going to put it into practice for his way of finality.

That day of the week right after Tezuka left for Germany, Fuji had called the rest of the team, excluding Ryoma of course (he didn't want to spoil the fun) to meet him up at the club room.

As the others entered the room, Fuji was already sitting on one of the benches and smiling cheerfully as usual in. However, after befriending with the sadist, Eiji knew, the other boy was up to something. He gulped nervously. As the others realized the redhead's silence was unusual, they were starting to feel nervous as well.

"Do you need anything from us, Fuji?" asked Inui, punching his glasses up, expect Inui as probably the regular who dare asking Fuji a question despite the situation they were in.

Fuji smiled brighter and they grew more nervous and unconsciously leaned back till their back was pressed to the wall, "Saa… I do need many things from minna."

The word many' didn't go unnoticed by the others. A soft chuckle from the tensai before he continued, "Don't worry minna; it's not something big just small favors which involved minna's roles in the upcoming game."

"Why did I have a feeling somehow this is related to Echizen," Inui spoke up again.

"Ehem, I never can outsmart you, Inui."

The tall boy's eyebrow twitched but Fuji just ignoring him and continued, "I want minna to treat him differently than usual for a week or two."

"Huh."

"Eh."

"Nya."

"Sss…"

"What for?"

"No glomping and no ruffling hair from you two, Eiji and Momo, no mothering from you, Oishi, no question from you, Taka-san, no pestering about his diet milk from you, Inui, and no throwing insults from you, Kaidoh."

"Why? I don't understand," Oishi said in confusion.

Fuji rested his chin in his palms and his elbows stood up on his knees with eyes opened, "Is there any of you who mind doing me this little favor?"

They gulped and immediately shook his head before Fuji decided to throw them in as well in this game. Oishi was going to say something but Eiji covered his lover's mouth with his hands and shot Fuji an apologetic look.

There was a silence before Fuji stood up and said, "Well, that's all minna. Is there any question?"

"Iie, Fuji."

"Minna is so cooperative and that is a good thing," Fuji smiled and just about to reach the door when Inui spoke up.

"I'll give you more data about Echizen if you are willing to exchange."

"INUI!"

Fuji turned around and gave his teammate an interesting look, "And what is this about Echizen that I don't know, Inui."

_Okay, probably it wasn't a good move,_ Inui thought. But he pushed himself to continue, "It's not a kind of data that I have about Kaidoh, Fuji," there was a loud disapproving hiss," This is about his behaviors and prediction of his action."

Fuji smiled devilishly, "I already knew more than enough, Inui. However, more knowledge won't hurt right?"

Inui flashed a devil smile as well, "Well, I want to exchange this piece of information with some data about you, Fuji."

Fuji chuckled, "I thought you'll be asking me something big, Inui."

Inui twitched even more meanwhile the rest of them were exchanging a worried look upon knowing that the two sadist of the team now were joining forces.

"I believe you want to talk in private."

"Of course, Inui. I don't think the others are ready to hear what might be there in our little chat _yet_," the others shuddered in fear because of Fuji's words, "So, your place or mine?"

"Both are fine for me. But it's better if it's in my house. My room has soundproof walls."

"Fine, ikuyo."

With that said, the two evil masterminds walked out of the locker room, leaving the rest of the Regulars speechless.

* * *

Ryoma slumped tiredly on his bed; he grunted in annoyance as he remembering what was just happened not even an hour ago. 

_Game and match, Fuji Syusuke 7-5_

_He was standing while still holding his racquet up in the air. Mouth slightly hung opened still trying to register what had happened. Fuji never looked so amused before while still showing the ball which now was clutched safely in his grasp._

_Slyly, the tensai had pulled Hakugei out right before they even got into a tie-break which annoyed Ryoma to no end._

_Boy wonder huffed and tugged his cap down before walking out of the court into a bench where his bag was and Fuji followed him to fetch up his bag well._

"_You lost, Ryoma-kun," Fuji stated the obvious, "But you have put up a nice fight. Though it was still… Mada Mada Dane."_

_Ryoma twitched upon hearing those words, words which he usually thrown to his opponents. And it injured his pride greatly so he stayed quite, looking down. Fuji smiled mischievously._

"_Aren't you going to congratulate me?" Fuji suddenly whispered in his ear and Ryoma jerked away only to found himself (somehow) was pinned to the metal fence with Fuji blocking his way of escape._

_He growled, "Fine, congratulation." Ryoma tried to push Fuji but his hands were caught and put above his head, "What else do you want?"_

_Despite receiving a glare from the younger boy, Fuji placed his other hand next to Ryoma's slim waist after taking the annoying cap off, revealing shiny dark bluish hair under the bright sun, and it was fascinating Fuji even more. Then again, everything about Echizen Ryoma was fascinating for him._

_Fuji threw it somewhere, "You look better without this," and he murmured huskily against the boy's cheek. And Ryoma shivered either from the anticipation or excitement._

"_Let me go, Fuji-sempai," and now he was pleading. Ryoma was never begging before but under those piercing blue eyes and the warm breath on his cheek and neck, he couldn't do much._

"_I just want to touch what is mine," was Fuji's answer as he slipped a hand under Ryoma's shirt._

_And boy wonder gasped, shivering uncontrollably as Fuji running his hands up and down and exploring the foreign territory before finally it settled on the boy's pants-covered ass._

"_That's all for today," Fuji breathed on the boy's ear before standing up and gathering all his belongings. The tensai was already making his way towards the exit and with one last smile to Ryoma, "I'll be sending the clothes tomorrow, Ryoma-kun. Ja ne," while all the time Ryoma was still sitting on the court cement floor and leaning to the fence with ragged breathing and flushed face._

**_

* * *

_**

**_ARGGH, _**Ryoma's mind was screaming in alert. He wriggled on his bed, trying to get a comfortable position. But no matter what he did, it couldn't get rid of the sensation from Fuji's touches. He grunted, growled, rolled over, and finally gave up. He stood up abruptly, startling Karupin who was sleeping peacefully on the bed, and made his way to the bathroom.

He needed a cold shower now.

* * *

"Should I even wear this, Fuji-sempai?" asked Ryoma in annoyance.

Fuji must admit the boy looked cuter than ever and he had to do his best to hide his predatory smirks so the younger boy wouldn't be alerted.

Fortunately, boy wonder was too busy 'harassing' his father who was aggressively cat-calling them and saying 'Play safe, Shonen'. Fuji made a mental note to give the elder Echizen something as a present later on. He liked the old man's personality.

Instead of answering, Fuji extended a hand to the forever sulking boy who was standing in front of his house and wearing the clothes which were given by him yesterday, "Shall we, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma grunted and Fuji took it as a 'YES' then he grabbed the smaller boy's hand. Ryoma tried to break free but the older boy unexpectedly was far stronger than he looked and Ryoma finally gave in as he let himself to be led by Fuji to their 'wonderful' date ahead.

**tbc**

* * *

**A/N: **As much as I love this fic; there'll only be two chapters left and I'm ahead on the fourth chapter already. The DATE (The SMUT). But I won't be updating any of my fic till Spring break (yes, exams and homework are eating me, UGH). Eto! It's around March 27 or something. 

And I've written a TezuFujiRyo fic; you can access it on my LJ on my profile page. Now, before you get all excited, care to drop your review first. More review aka more SMUT (grins) And I do hope you enjoy this re-written chapter since I got a computer crash so to those who were asking for the original chapter 2, well, I'm rewriting it as well so please be patient ne.

Thanks once again,

MaY


End file.
